Los Muppets (soundtrack)
'Los Muppets' is the Latin American Spanish-language version of the soundtrack album for ''The Muppets. Track listing #Tema del Show de los Muppets (The Muppet Show Theme) - The Muppets #¡Los Muppets Studios! ¡No Puedo Creerlo! (Muppet Studios, I Can't Believe It)* - Walter #Qué Bueno es Vivir (Life's a Happy Song)- Walter, Gary and Mary #No he Visto a la Pandilla... En un Largo, Largo Tiempo* - Kermit and Gary #Retratos en Mi Mente (Pictures in My Head) - Kermit and The Muppets #Hay que Manejar* - Kermit and Walter #Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard - Paul Simon #R-E-N-O Se Pronuncia Reno* - Mary and 80's Robot #El Gran Arcoíris (Moopets Version) (Rainbow Connection) - The Moopets #Bienvenidos, Amigos* - Kermit, Fozzie, Walter and Dr. Teeth #We Built This City - Starship #Sólo Uno* - Mary and The Hostess #La Fiesta de Mí Misma (Me Party) - Miss Piggy and Mary #Le Pedimos Humildemente (We Humbly Ask)* - Kermit and Tex Richman #Hablemos de Mí (Let's Talk About Me) - Tex Richman #La Respuesta es No (The Answer Is No)* - Kermit and Tex Richman #¿Eres un Hombre, o un Muppet? (Are you a Man or a Muppet?)* - Mary #Hombre o Muppet (Man or Muppet) - Gary (man and Muppet) and Walter (Muppet and man) #Nuestra Vieja Barbería* - Kermit #Smells Like Teen Spirit - The Muppet Barbershop Quartet #Princesas del Corral* - Kermit #Forget You - Camilla and the Chickens #Ya Viene Nuestra Canción* - Kermit and Miss Piggy #El Gran Arcoíris (Rainbow Connection)- The Muppets #Ayudarles a Terminar el Show* - Gary #The Whistling Caruso - Walter #Un Gran Final* - Uncle Deadly #Qué Bueno es Vivir Finale - The Muppets #¿Quieres Ser... mi Esposa?* - Mary and Gary #Mah Na Mah Na - Mahna Mahna and the two Snowths :* indicates a dialogue track Voices *Polo Rojas as Gary (singing) *Mario Castañeda as Gary (speaking) *Romina Marroquín Payró as Mary *Beto Castillo as Tex Richman (singing) *José Luis Orozco as Tex Richman (speaking) *Analiz Sánchez as The Hostess (Restaurant Greeter) *Raúl Aldana as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo, Scooter and Rats *Mario Filio as Miss Piggy *Héctor Lee as Animal *Moisés Palacios as Fozzie Bear *Ernesto Lezama as Gonzo *Jesús Guzmán as Walter and Lew Zealand *Juan Carlos Tinoco as Bobo *César Filio as Crazy Harry, Penguin and Miss Poogy *Berenice Esquivel as Wanda, Hobo Joe, Purple Lady, and Feist *Sebastián Llapur as Sam the Eagle, Rowlf Moopet and Beauregard *Francisco Colmenero as Statler *Gerardo Vásquez as Rowlf and Zoot *Ricardo Silva as Pepe the King Prawn, Sgt. Floyd Pepper, and Marvin Suggs *Herman López as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Mario Arvizu as Sweetums and The Newsman *Idzi Dutkiewicz Sánchez as Uncle Deadly, Lips *Humberto Vélez as Dr. Teeth, Nigel, Thog and Penguin *Arturo Barbosa as BB Moopet, Kermit Moopet and Eric *Arturo Mercado as Janice, Waldorf, Dr. Strangepork, Penguin and Mickey Rooney *Arturo Mercado, Jr. as 80's Robot *Ulises Maynardo Zavala as Link Hogthrob, Wayne and The Swedish Chef Chorus *Yara Gallegos, Roberto Velázquez, Gerardo Herrera, Germán Lobos, Antonio Ortiz, Carolina Ayala, Ofelia Domínguez, Ofelia Guzmán, Paula Arias and Alma Delia Pérez __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Muppet Albums Category:International The Muppets (2011) Merchandise